Lead Me
by Mrs. BYG
Summary: Ai seeks revenge; the spirit detectives must pay for a horrible deed. She will go to the ends of the earth for justice to be served. Only then, will she return and once again, become the slut of her village, formerly known as the Forest Maiden. KuwabaraxOC HieixOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**_:_

_My name is Ai. I was born Avi Keo-Leshi. If I could, I would tell you that I didn't bear scars, but if I did, I'd only be lying. Since I was a little girl, I've had to do things on my own. My family was poor and my mother had died during childbirth. My father tried his hardest not to despise me, but hate soon consumed him and he disowned me. I was blamed for my mother's death. He kicked me out and I lived in the forest. People of the village pitied me and they soon dubbed me the 'Forest Maiden'. Only I knew the forest as well as the wild that lived there and when someone got lost or needed help I would lead the way out. I would be they're shining beacon of light through a dark and stormy path. At the age of 12, I was raped. Despite what many would commonly think, my father did no harm to me. Instead, it was one of the village boys; he was only a year or two older than me. I didn't try to fight back. I knew that I couldn't. So I just lay there until he was done. Then, he spit on me, laughed, and ran off. I became pregnant and bore a child who died in his sleep two days later. The village people turned on me and I was no longer the Forest Maiden but now the slut. I was the whore, the damned child who killed her mother. Suddenly, they wished that I too had died during childbirth. I only had one friend, Mikio. We did everything together and he defended me when no one else would. One day, he disappeared. There were rumors that he was killed by a group of fighters, detectives that worked for the young, powerful prince, Lord Koenma. Since that day, I have sworn revenge. They took the only thing I ever loved with all my heart, the only thing that ever truly accepted me for who I was, and not from what he had heard. I swore on my life, I would get revenge, and I _will_ have it._


	2. Dancing With the Sea

_Theme Song: Blame It On The Alcohol –Glee Cast_

The bar was dim and old-timey, crappy music resounded throughout it. "Another one." The host across from me stopped wiping the counter and looked up at me. He was an old man with scraggly white hair and warm auburn eyes. "Are you sure, Miss Ai? That's your fourth one." I nodded. "Yes, Mr. Takashi. I promise this will be my last one."

Mr. Takashi eyes me carefully. He knew how carried away I got with my drinking. Normally, out of respect, he would give me all that I wanted and secretly tell his grandson, Erym to follow me home, but this time, I had a feeling he wouldn't go so far as to do it again. "Okay. _One more_, Miss Ai and then you're done." I gave a tiny nod and tiredly put my head in my hand and leaned on the countertop. "Something stronger, though. Then you can tell Erym to walk me home." Mr. Takashi sighed and poured me a shot of scotch.

I lightly picked it up. The room was already a little fuzzy and drinking this would throw me out of the loop for good. "Well, here goes," I muttered and threw back the alcohol, coughing roughly at the burning sensation that slithered down my throat. A great thumping started to rumble in my head. Moaning, I laid my head on the table.

"Miss Ai? Are you alright?" I heard Mr. Takashi ask. "Mr. Takahashi make it stop, _please_. It feels like my head is vibrating at a crazy rapid pace." I heard a jingle of keys and Mr. Takahashi called Erym. "I think it's time for you to go home, Miss Ai. Erym will take you home. Have a nice night." He patted my head and handed off the keys to Erym.

Erym gently grabbed my arms and hoisted me up, pushing my arms through the sleeves of my wine-colored suede jacket. "Come on, Ai. I'll take you home now." Groaning, I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my weight onto him as he put me in his grandfather's car. "Just sleep for now, Ai. I'll take good care of you."

"_Son of a bitch_." I woke up the next morning with a massive headache. All I remembered of the previous night was Erym taking me home. He'd already left, though I knew he wanted to stay and make sure that I was okay. He had to help his grandfather set up shop across from the bar that only opened close to night. Mr. Takahashi ran a bakery and I sometimes helped out when I wasn't busy trying to track down the great detectives of the spirit world, the Spirit Detectives.

Not only was Mr. Takahashi a bakery and bar owner, but also a very strong and powerful demon. Despite his appearance, due to the slow aging abilities of demons, he was only really around 750 in his demon years, which wasn't too shabby for someone around their late teens to early adult years.

Like his grandfather, Erym was actually older than me and was around three to four hundred years old, more than likely something similar to a mid-teen. They knew of my situation and they provided me with support of any kind in return for my services. Being around one-hundred and fifty years old, I was technically a child in their eyes and being a child, I was tempted to create mischief and I could be molded and bent to do anyone's will if I wasn't careful. I was their loyal worker, preferably assassin, their negotiator, and their protector if need be. They acted as my family, a grandfather and a brother, and I thanked them gratefully for that.

After getting dressed, I headed over to the bakery. Hopefully Mr. Takahashi and Erym would have more information on the spirit bastards. The bakery smelled like warm, buttered rolls and savory sweets. The old man stood behind the counter in solitude, a content expression on his face. "Good morning, Miss Ai. I take it you had a suitable night?" I shook my head tiredly. "You know I didn't Mr. Takahashi.

Tell Erym thank you for me." I felt a hand land on my shoulder. "Why don't you tell him yourself, butterball?" I looked up into violet eyes. "Hi, Erym. You got anymore info?" He cocked his eyebrow and sat on the stool beside me. "Of course I do. I can't believe you would doubt my awesome skills like that. I'm hurt." I rolled my eyes. "Just dish already, would you?"

Erym made himself comfortable, leaning against the counter. "The rumors are true; the Spirit Detectives killed Mikio. I checked into when the next Dark Tournaments are going to be and it turns out it starts next week. The boat leaves tonight." I turned to him. "Any idea who's hosting this year?" The side of his mouth quirked up. "Yusuke Urameshi, of course." I nodded. "All that's left is to find a team." A mischievous glint shown in his eye. "You just leave that up to me."

**BOAT TO HANGING NECK ISLAND**

I heard a disgusting retching sound behind me and turned to see Erym leaning over the railing, puking his brains out. I rolled my eyes. "Really, Erym, you would think that by now you'd be used to this." He should be. We'd been on this boat for at least half a week now. Erym turned around to glare at me, a faint green color to his face. "Shut the hell up, Ai. You know I don't like water." Shoving my hands into my pockets, I replied, "Then you shouldn't have come," and then turned around before he could say anything more. The boat lurched forward and his retching began again.

A loud voice came over the intercom. "ALL RIGHT INGRATES! IT'S TIME TO SORT YOU OUT! THE BATTLE BEGINS NOW; WHOEVER SURVIVES CONTINUES ON TO HANGING NECK ISLAND! TRY NOT TO DIE." Immediately teams began fighting. Fangs gnashed and claws ripped flesh, but the only one thing I could focus on was the overly loud and obnoxious voice ringing out across the deck.

One of the spirit detectives who I knew to be Kuwabara, was passionately protesting his love for some girl named Yukina and how he would prove just how strong he was by 'kicking some serious demon ass'. Unfortunately, during his almost moving, but somewhat disturbing monologue, a bird demon swooped in and snatched him up to fly over the dancing waves of the ocean. His friends were too busy to help, as were my teammates who were pushing demons off deck to the dark, hungry waters below.

"Erym!" I called out. "I'm going to the ape!" With barely a glance he grunted and punched an ugly demon with scraggly hair and ten eyes and blood red boils in the stomach. Taking that as a sign that he might possibly have my back should anything happen to me, I dove overboard. The couldn't see the oaf because of all of the black ink around us. I tried to swipe it away and squinted to see him through the darkness.

About two or three feet down, he was fighting for his life, trapped in the clutches of a giant octopus. Bubbles of air left his mouth as he screamed for help that otherwise wouldn't come if I weren't there. He would run out of air soon if I didn't do something. I swam down to where he was and tried to pull the cephalopod of him. The damn thing wouldn't get off! I reached in my back pocket and pulled out a small dagger. I struggled to poise it above its head, but when I did, I struck it down quick and hard.

Its tentacles spazzed as it went into shock and dark blood flowed freely from the top of its head. If it could make any sort of noise I'm sure it would have screamed bloody murder. The red head was now sinking down to the dark depths of the ocean. He had gone unconscious. I slid my dagger back into my back pocket and swam to catch Kuwabara before he sank any lower. '_Well, this is gonna hurt_.' I thought to myself and reared my leg back.

I gathered my spirit energy into the central location of my foot with bits and pieces in my leg for an extra boost of momentum. Although the water pressure slowed the speed of my swing down, I swung my leg as hard and fast as I could to kick him in the butt. He went barreling through the water like a zooming torpedo and landed on the deck with a 'THUD'. I swam back up to the top and peaked my head out. It looked like everyone except Team Yusuke and my team, Team Ai was down. Erym looked over the side of the boat. "Need some help?" Looking up, I glared. _'What the hell do you think?'_

He rubbed the back of his head, nervously chuckling. "Stupid question, I know." He disappeared for a moment and then returned with a long rope ladder. He tossed it over and called out, "Climb up." I grabbed hold of the rope and began to slowly pull myself up. I was soaked to the bone and the weight of the water kept pulling me down. When I got to the top, Erym grabbed my wrists and hoisted me over. With his powers, he conjured up a thick blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

I surveyed the damage we had done. Puddles of blood and ripped body parts were scattered everywhere. "You okay, Ai?" Daisuke, one of my teammates asked me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my narrowed eyes. "Just peachy," I mumbled bitterly. Always being the ever so serious demon who couldn't understand sarcasm even if it saved his life, nodded stiffly and walked off to do whatever. "Onna," I heard from behind me. I turned around to meet the point of a blade.

"Child?" I answered the half-pint midget in front of me with black an white hair that defied the laws of gravity. The man sneered at me and growled as he pressed the tip of his sword tighter into my skin. An even louder one ripped out from behind me. I knew it was Erym. He didn't like anyone threatening me. He took a step to move closer. "Erym," I said sharply. "It's fine. The baka won't hurt me. He wouldn't have the chance to." Erym snorted in response and took position where he was. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other two members of Team Yusuke, Yusuke and Kurama, trying to revive Kuwabara, but still all the while watching us intently.

"What did you do to the oaf?" Hiei snarled. Narrowing my eyes at him, I cocked my head slightly to the side and glared. "A thank you would be nice. I did, after all, save him from a giant octopus." "Why?" he demanded. "I have my reasons," I sneered and moved out of the way of the sword. "Now, if you want to talk later, we can. But as of now, we're at our stop." I stalked off, leaving the forbidden child behind, with Daisuke, Kala, and Med following behind. "Erym," I called over my shoulder, "Come on and stop trying to intimidate the brat." He soon came trailing after.


End file.
